The bathroom scene
by 45567sk8r
Summary: what if Mark had come to comfort lexie on the bathroom floor?
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on how the bathroom scene in push should have gone. Hope you like it

* * *

_Meredith was watching Lexie cry when she starts to hyperventilate and she decides to get Mark. _

Meredith ran from the restroom and to OR board. Mark Sloane was in OR 4 and she knew that Lexie needed him.

" can I see you in the scrub room a second."

It wasn't Marks surgery he was assisting and he was about to leave anyway.

"Sure Grey." His voice was cold.

"You need to see Lexie she is sobbing on the floor and I cant get her to stop she started to hyperventilate when I left I came as quick as I could."

Mark didn't wait another second. He ran to the bathroom not hesitating to push his way in.

There she was. In a pile not managing to conceal her tears. More like sobs as each second past. He looked into her eyes and saw everything. The guilt, the shame, the despair and the loss. It was the best apology she could have given to him and he knew that.

"I….am…..all….alone." her voice was inaudible under the sobs and yet Mark understood perfectly.

"What do you mean Lex?" He still hasn't hugged her, afraid that she will break down even more.

"I don't have anyone. I have my sister and my brother in law but that's it. Besides them I am alone." Her voice was clearer and she dried the tears from her face.

"You can go. By the way you are in the Ladies Room." She giggled at that. Then turned sad again.

"You don't love me anymore." Lexie stated sadly.

Mark walked over to her and knelt down "you and I both know that it isn't true. I am just moving on besides your with Alex now aren't you?"

Lexie just shook her head. "Meaning less sex." She muttered and Mark whipped his head to look her up and down.

"Lex why."

"It was Valentine 's Day and I was alone and drunk. Plain and simple." Another tear treaded its way down Lexie's silk skin. Mark reached out and whipped it away with his index finger.

"I don't want you with Teddy. I was stupid and I was cruel and I want the best thing I ever had back." She knew that begging was a stretch but she had to try. Mark got to his feet and she thought he would walk away but instead he held out his hand. And that was the only confirmation that she needed.

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

"Lexie I'm sorry." She looked at him with tears running down her face. He was in bed with Reed. Reed of all people. They had just gotten happy. Lexie ran from the room and didn't stop, adrenaline

coursing through her veins. She kept running until she reached the top of the drive way. Mark was on her tail and she stopped to confront him, but she spoke before she could get a word out.

He spoke "it just happened. I love her I am so sorry." Then a devilish smile crept onto his face as she looked at him.

She jolted up right. She stifled a sob as she looked at his sleeping form. It was all just a stupid dream. It was all okay now. She didn't want to wake him but then a pain shot through her stomach. She had

felt sick earlier that day but she had gotten over it. The pain came a second time. This time out of instinct she grabbed his shoulder. He blinked a couple of times but became more alert as he saw her

hunched over herself.

"What's wrong Lexie? Breathe Lex, deep breaths, what hurts?" she shook her head and she took his hand.

"I don't know, one minute I was fine and the next I have this cramping feeling in the pit of my stomach…. Oh my god." She was hunched over again and he squeezed her hand.

"Come on we are going to the hospital." He slowly helped her out of bed and she started to walk but leaned into him when the pain returned to her abdomen. He carried her to the car, his mind racing

over several scenarios. One option was miscarriage, the second was ectopic pregnancy and the third was early contractions. The only flaw was that Lexie wasn't pregnant, not that he knew of anyway.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but I wanted to give a quick update. Let me know what you thought of it please!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

His head was pounding. Did she think that she was pregnant? Did she already know? Nothing mattered at the moment. His Lexie was in pain. He looked her way. She was cuddled up in the passanger

seat unable to breathe. He gave her one hand to grasp and she let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks mark." her words came out soft and she sounded exhausted. She needed him now. She didn't know what

was wrong but she needed him. The pain wasn't subsiding it was just coming quicker and more painful. As another pain hit her stomach and she tightened her grip. Mark looked her way feeling the harder

squeeze. "Breathe Lex we'll be there soon just hang in there." She nodded and let out an agonized moan that made Marks heart break. He had to help her.

When they reached the hospital he carried her into the ER luckily Christina was down in the pit working. "I need help over here. "Mark screamed. They got her in a room and they drew her Blood. While

waiting to see if she was able to have morphine there was nothing they could do.

"Mark" she wailed grabbing his hand. He noticed the tears turn to sobs and he held her. She cried until Christina came back in.

"Lexie I'm sorry you are having a incomplete miscarriage. We need to do a d.c. "

"I was pregnant?" Dr. Yang only nodded.

"oh my god." her voice broke on the word god. Then Lexie winced again. The pain was still there but she another pain to worry about now to. This pain was emotional. This pain made her want to die.

"I was pregnant." it wasn't a question this time. It was a cold fact. My suspicions were confirmed but she hadn't known. She really needed me now. I can grieve when she is in surgery but now I have to

be strong tonight I have to be her knight in shining armor.

When Christina left the room lapsed into silence. Mark watched as Lexie stared at the wall. She spoke in a monotone voice.

"How could I not know I was pregnant?" As much as she tried to keep her voice level it broke at the very end. "How could I be such an idiot? Oh my god, if I had known this wouldn't have happen…."

She got cut off by the worst pain ripping through her. This really was a complication. She started to cry, not from the loss yet but from the pain. Mark held her as she cried again. "This isn't your fault

Lexie. It happens. It just happens, please don't cry." She shook her head "It hurts, it hurts and I just want to go home and sleep in our bed." She buried her head in his neck. She just wanted to go

home. Most of all she wanted to be pregnant at home with Mark.

When the doctor came in to take Lexie to the OR Mark kissed her on the head and waited till she left the room to break down in tears. He paged Derek 911 to the room. This was one of these moments

when he needs his best friend.

Derek came running in to see his best friend on the edge of the bed. "Mark why did you page me 911? What's wrong? "

" We found out that Lexie was pregnant because she is having a miscarriage. They are performing a D.C right now. Surgery has risks. What if she dies? What do I do if she dies? If the love of my life

dies?" his voice was pleading and Derek said nothing. He just hugged his best friend and comforted him. Lexie had to pull through.

In the OR…..

The room fell silent when Lexie started having arrhythmia's. Everyone sprang into action.

"I need paddles."

"Paddles."

"Okay charge to 300."

"300."

"Clear."

"No pulse doctor."

"Charge to 360."

"360."

"Clear."

"Great job everyone we got a pulse, lets close up I'm done here."

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Plus their is potential for another baby later on so don't get to upset about it.


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been awhile since I updated. Enjoy :)

* * *

The waiting room is a lonely place, where you stay when loved ones lives are on the line but there is nothing you can do. Mark waited with his head in his hands. He only pulled his head up to see the

doctors standing before him.

"She is asking for you. Well crying is probably a better word. The surgery went pretty well but her heart stopped in the end but we brought her back no problem." He didn't listen to the rest he just ran

to her. She was broken. It was his fault; he had to bring his daughter into her life and expected things from her. God he was an idiot. When he reached her room he took in her form. She was sobbing and when she looked up and saw his face she just cried harder.

"Why did I have to lose it? Why can't I just be pregnant?" She fell back against her pillow and he went to her and gathered her in his arms.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. This has to be a dream right? Or a cruel joke. A really, really cruel joke. It doesn't hurt, I'm just numb." She laid her head on his chest. He held her. He knew nothing he would

say could make this less painful for her. He knew he couldn't cheer her up tonight. But there is always tomorrow.

He didn't go home that night he stayed with his arms around her and didn't let her go. He just couldn't let her go. He was hurting too but he knew that she hurt so much more. She had felt the physical

pain. The fire that wouldn't subside and the emotional pain of thinking that she failed, which she didn't it wasn't her fault. He could feel her having a nightmare. Whatever it was had to be better than

reality. Mark thought that until she started thrashing. She shot up straight and cried out in pain from her surgical site. Mark went to her and eased her back into a laying position. She sat up slowly

again to embrace him. "We're okay Lex this whole thing is going to be okay. I am not going to lose you. "She nodded. The next day she was allowed home. They entered the apartment and Sloane

greeted them with her 8 month pregnant belly. Oh no he thought. He turned toward Lexie who sent him a pleading gaze, a gaze that said take her to their bedroom because she was about to break.

She cried often but once they got inside the room she let everything go. Losing their child, the nightmares of Mark cheating, sleeping alone, and almost dying. It was all coming to the surface and she

couldn't stop it. She had her back turned to Mark and she didn't let on. The tears weren't loud they were silent. She heard Mark mumble something to Sloane and then I heard him sink on to the bed. I

just stared out the window and into the busy street. She put her hand on her stomach out of instinct. Finding out your pregnant is supposed to be a happy thing. She didn't want to be weak in front of

Mark. That wouldn't help anything, nothing at all.

"Lexie why don't you lay down? The doctor told you to rest." His voice exhausted. He didn't know what to do for her anymore. He knew she was hurting and so was he, but he had to be strong because

once she saw him lose it he knew that she would cry all over again and she had shed enough tears already.

* * *

Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
